


Expectativas versus realidad

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Brooms, Christmas Presents, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Humor, Gift of discord, M/M, Romance, a little violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi convive con su novio Eren, quien es un muy apuesto bombero. Esta es la primera navidad que festejarán juntos y ambos tienen muchas expectativas al respecto. Levi está esperando un super regalo y Eren tiene una sorpresa que lo hará estallar en llamas, ¿podrá el bombero encargarse de apagarlas?One Shot/Se sugiere Riren/Cumpleaños/Navidad/Romance/Pelea/Regalos inesperados/Escobas voladoras/Humor
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, riren
Kudos: 7





	Expectativas versus realidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noah Ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noah+Ackerman).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Este es un regalo para la hermosa Noah Ackerman (visiten su página de FB porque tiene unos artes divinos!), la portada es el arte que ella me hizo basada en esta idea. Basado en una idea que habíamos hablado para Navidad, que se supone yo tenía que escribir antes de navidad, pero no, aquí mi tienen, medio dormida, medio despierta (no lo corregí sorry but not sorry), yo creo que se vana reír un poco.
> 
> ¿Qué te pasa Lunita que no estás escribiendo marranadas y puras cosas sin sexo? Ay, no lo sé, para redimirme les prometo que pronto va a salir un Riren de Ley con todas las puerkadas que a ustedes les gustan, si tienen fantasías de Levi con Eren déjenme sus ideas en los comentarios que yo me voy a encargar de volverlas realidad (?), Créanme, maldita sea. Los amo, lunaceros, bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Palabras vulgares, lenguaje soez, violencia doméstica (humorística, lo juro), situaciones calientes, aspiradora (?), ya fueron advertidos.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación."** _

_**CHARLES DICKENS** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Levi sacó la deliciosa carne al horno cuyo aroma era fragante y abría el apetito de inmediato. Había estado trabajando en unas afanosas recetas por al menos los últimos tres días, puesto que quería impresionar a su novio, un heroico bombero que lo había rescatado de un incendio hacía tres años atrás.

Su novio trabajaba en la estación a veces en turnos de cuarenta y ocho horas, y cuando regresaba a casa siempre venía hambriento, tanto de comida como de sexo, Eren a veces era bastante insaciable, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario.

Normalmente no era de esmerarse tanto para la Navidad, que casualmente coincidía con su cumpleaños, pero bueno, esta era la primera Navidad que iban a pasar ellos dos juntos y solos, debido a que hacía seis meses estaban conviviendo y este año el padre de Eren había viajado a Rusia para festejar con su medio hermano, un rubio desabrido y peludo que le caía como una patada al hígado, a Dios gracias vivía al otro lado del mundo.

La madre de Eren había fallecido hacía varios años atrás, su madre en estos momentos estaba en Japón festejando con la parte asiática de la familia, de manera que el destino les había dado esa noche para ellos dos solos. Eren se había tomado el día, pero había ido por la tarde a saludar a Mikasa, una especie de medio hermana adoptiva que tenía y le había dicho que volvería a eso de las nueve.

Todo estaba impecablemente limpio, un poco de verde, rojo y blanco por aquí y por allá, pero no demasiado, solo para darle ambiente al departamento. Miró de nuevo la mesa y le volvió a sacar un par de fotos para tener de recuerdo, a lo mejor había hecho mucha comida, pero ni modo, podía freezarla o decirle a Hange o Erwin que pasaran a buscar un poco, sabía que sus amigos extrañaban mucho su manera de cocinar, había dejado de frecuentarlos en el último tiempo debido a exigencias en su trabajo. Menos mal y se acercaban las vacaciones, ya recuperaría momentos con ellos.

Siendo las nueve y media al fin Eren apareció, pidió disculpas por la demora mientras acomodaba una caja de tamaño mediano debajo del árbol de la sala y Levi tuvo que apelar a toda su tranquilidad para no ir de inmediato a destrozar el envoltorio como ardilla con rabia.

Había muchas cosas que a Levi lo ponían más feliz que perro con dos colas, la primera era que le regalaran implementos de limpieza, ya que todos los que lo conocían sabían que era un fanático (por no decir que estaba un poco obsesionado) con el tema de limpiar y probar nuevas tecnologías para lograr estándares de calidad más altos que los de una sala de cirugías, y la segunda es que era débil a los arrumacos de su bello novio. Siendo un tipo que estaba al final de sus treinta, apático por naturaleza, demasiado tranquilo y anodino, para todos sus allegados fue un shock verlo completamente acaramelado, demostrativo y atento a cualquier necesidad que Eren tuviera. Al parecer el bichito del amor lo había infectado de la peor manera y él no tenía ningún problema en que todos supieran lo enamorado que andaba.

Eren era una pareja muy dedicada, el año pasado no había podido pasar juntos la Navidad (Eren había estado con su padre y Levi con su madre), pero al día siguiente le había regalado una computadora gamer, ya que a su novio le encantaba estar conectado y jugar en grupos, sin escatimar en gastos, además de hacerle un striptease vistiendo su uniforme de bomberos, cosa que irónicamente, encendía a Levi a niveles tan peligrosos como el estallido de una bomba nuclear.

Claro que Levi también tenía sus detalles, no solo consentía a su novio en todo, le prestaba su auto, muchas veces lo buscaba del trabajo, le cocinaba sus platillos preferidos (hasta incluso hizo un curso de chef), le prodigaba masajes, le compraba ropa y le prestaba atención en todo lo que el chico hablara, incluso aquella vez que no podía dormir y eran las tres de la mañana y Eren le seguía argumentando por qué la naturaleza se había equivocado al no crear animales de dos cabezas, también había otras divagaciones, preguntas existenciales que Eren le hacía y que le volaban la cabeza, como por ejemplo: ¿las moscas estornudan?, ¿por qué los saltamontes no comían tubérculos?, ¿o cómo sería la vida en la tierra si los humanos no pudiéramos razonar? Aunque para cualquier otro serían ideas descabelladas y mandarían al carajo a Eren, para Levi todo lo relacionado a él era importante, por eso se entendían tan bien y se amaban tanto.

Confiando en que Eren era una persona astuta, inteligente, que además captaba las indirectas al vuelo, se había encargado en los último cuatro meses, de ir dejándoles pistas concretas de aquello que anhelaba más que la vida eterna, una aspiradora robot silenciosa de comando a distancia con el celular a través de una aplicación con posición satelital carga solar y ocho programaciones estratégicas. De solo imaginarla entre sus manos se le llenaban las fauces de saliva y hasta le palpitaba el miembro o el corazón, que para el caso era lo mismo.

Incontables veces le había mostrado artículos sobre lo conveniente de tener ese artículo en el domicilio, y que **_mira qué linda, que agradable y cuando vuelves del trabajo ya tienes todo el piso limpio, te ahorra tiempo, dinero, y además es tan bonita, la hija de puta, con ese efecto metalizado arriba y los sobrios bordes negros, mataría por tener una._**

Si con todo esto Eren no había pescado cual era el regalo ideal para Levi… No, era imposible, hasta un idiota lo hubiera notado. Pero por las dudas le había mandado en días anteriores unos links con ofertas y descuentos de casas de electrodomésticos solo para que "supiera por las dudas". Así que cuando vio que su novio entraba con esa caja perfectamente envuelta y lo dejaba a los pies del árbol, no pudo mantener a raya su nerviosismo en las siguientes horas. Se revolvía en su asiento en el sofá como si tuviera hormigas en el trasero, se levantaba a cada rato a fijarse si el calefón seguía prendido, si las plantas necesitaban agua, si la tapa del váter estaba limpia, cualquier cosa era excusa suficiente.

Finalmente pasaron a la mesa para cenar. Eren estaba super feliz, sonreía a todo momento mientras se llenaba las fauces y Levi le ató el cabello de manera prolija porque Eren tenía las manos manchadas, pequeño y obsceno detalle de su hermoso novio: cuando estaban solos le gustaba comer con las manos, Levi siempre bromeaba que seguro tenía genes árabes o algo como eso, no le molestaba siempre y cuando luego se lavara bien la manos. La verdad le agradaba verlo disfrutar tanto cuando se había esmerado por hacer platos dignos del mejor hotel cinco estrellas.

Levi comió poco, a cada rato se le iban los ojos al reloj de la sala y tamborileaba los dedos con nerviosismo, mientras fingía estar interesado en otra de las divagaciones de Eren de si el polvo espacial eran extraterrestes que fueron cremados al morir, por suerte tenía que hacer pausas para tragar.

Finalmente y después de que el tiempo se estirara como elástico, el reloj dio las doce, pero Eren quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales al balcón y Levi le dio con el gusto.

—¡Qué hermoso es todo esto! —decía el bombero con los ojos llenos de luces de colores y la alegría desbordando de su rostro, mientras por su altura abrazaba a Levi con una de sus largas extremidades.

—Sí, sí, muy lindo, vamos a por el postre que hice un pastel —insistía Levi porque quería ir de una vez a abrir su hermoso regalo.

—Antes, yo quería decirte algo —dijo Eren tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Tú, eres realmente el amor de mi vida, desde que te conozco todo es más hermoso —Levi asentía, claro que le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, pero quería su aspiradora por todos los cloros—. Soy tan feliz a tu lado, engordé seis kilos, pero es que tú de verdad cocinas tan bien, todos mis compañeros me envidian, hasta el jefe, pero no dejo que nadie tenga ni una mísera miga de lo que tus talentosas manos me preparan, porque es solo para mí, como así este amor que siento.

—Vaya, estoy muy… conmovido, yo también te amo, Eren, ahora ¿qué tal si vamos adentro?

—Espera, aún no termino —Levi suspiró y siguió escuchando—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor, por muchos más cumpleaños y navidades en tu compañía, te amo.

Acto seguido lo besó, pero de esos besos que demandan, que buscan más, lo apretó contra la baranda del balcón y aunque a Levi no le gustaba mucho eso de dar espectáculos se prestó un poco al juego, total que a esa hora la mayoría de los vecinos ya estaban ebrios y era su cumpleaños, que más daba.

Antes de que la situación pasara de claro a oscuro Levi empujó a su novio y le pidió que entraran de una vez, Eren quería seguir con lo iniciado, pero ya el pobre de Levi no soportaba un segundo más.

—¿Qué te parece si abrimos los regalos y luego seguimos con el postre, eh? —soltó con esa divina voz de dios griego que se cargaba.

—¡Claro! Ya quiero ver tu linda cara cuando veas lo que elegí para ti, mi amor —soltó con confianza el más alto.

No se diga más, se fue como chivo a la cebolla y prácticamente hizo un clavado hacia el área de las cajas mientras se le dilataban las pupilas de la pura ansiedad que sentía. Eren seguía sonriendo misteriosamente y completamente confiado de su elección. Se acomodó a un costado y tomó una caja rectangular que envolvía el presente que Levi le había dado. Cuando lo abrió, encontró otra caja dentro, y luego otra, y otra más, se preguntó que diantres sería y cuando llegó a la última se encontró con un sobre, al abrirlo se fue de espaldas al piso de la emoción. Eran dos pasajes para viajar a Indonesia, uno de los destinos turísticos con los que Eren había soñado desde hacía años. Abrazó a Levi con ímpetu y le llenó la cara de besos de puro agradecimiento.

—Sí, sí, bueno, ahora dame mi regalo, anda, anda —dijo con entusiasmo Levi a la vez que se frotaba los dedos.

—Bueno, es que mi regalo no es tan maravilloso como el tuyo, la verdad.

—No importa, ya dámelo —insistió sonriendo.

—Pero aunque no es tan costoso como esto, solo quería que supieras que lo elegí con mucho cuidado y le puse todo mi cariño.

—¡Qué me lo des de una vez maldita sea! —se desesperó y lo sacudió un poco de la solapa de la camisa, porque ¡vamos! Ya había esperado más que suficiente.

—Ok, ok, aquí va.

Y al fin le dio la caja, envuelto en un papel blanco con corazones plateados y un ostentoso moño rojo, rasgó el envoltorio con ganas, mirando a Eren emocionado y luego miró que debajo había una caja negra sin ninguna inscripción en ninguna parte, la agitó un poco y no le gustó mucho lo liviana que se sentía y que algo parecía moverse en el interior.

—Ya, ábrelo —pidió Eren sonriendo.

Levi levantó la tapa y su rostro se desfiguró, metió la mano y sacó una percha en donde reposaba un ridículo, y erótico, trajecito de mucama, Eren lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría y batió sus palmas dos veces mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —dijo Levi con mirada taciturna.

—Es un disfraz, ya sabes, como un cosplay y mira, mira, viene con las medias.

Levi sacó dos medias transparentes de dudosa calidad y una especie de liguero, también negro, junto a un gel lubricante y una vincha con dos ridículas orejas de gato hechas con felpa. Un aura maligna envolvía al hombre que volvió a mirar a Eren bastante disgustado.

—¿Tú vas a usar esto? —preguntó con resignación, tratando de sobreponerse a la desilusión.

—¿Qué? No, mi amor, es para que tú lo uses. ¡Dios! No veo las horas de verte con eso puesto, puedes usar el plumero que compraste el mes pasado para completar el look.

—No entiendo, es mi maldito cumpleaños, ¿por qué debería estar usando YO esta porquería?

—Anda, vamos, te verías super sexy, ¿tienes idea la cantidad de veces que he fantaseado con verte vestido así? Por favor, pruébate, pruébatelo, ya estoy duro. Y por favor, ponte esas botas negras que tienes, esas que parecen para equitación, ¡uuufff!

Eren estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas, y eso que era bombero, pero de verdad que su cabeza explotaba ante todas las posibilidades. Levi suspiró con molestia y se puso de pie, estuvo a punto de echarlo del departamento pero luego una idea vino a su mente, ¿así qué el muy desgraciado de su novio quería que se travistiera para él? Muy bien, le daría con el gusto, pero a su manera.

Fue hasta la cocina y abrió el enorme compartimento que tenía adonde guardaba con mucho cuidado y cautela todos sus elementos para limpiar, sacó su escoba preferida y ahí mismo se desnudó para tratar de ponerse esos mugrosos trapos a los que era un insulto llamar ropa. Tardó bastante, mientras Eren le preguntaba desde el comedor a cada rato si ya estaba listo. Finalmente terminó de colocarse todo y se sintió muy estúpido la verdad, pero ni modo.

Cuando volvió a la sala, Eren estaba ya medio desnudo y completamente motivado, sus ojos estallaron en brillos cuando pudo apreciar la trabajada y masculina anatomía de Levi en ese traje ajustado y seductor.

—¡Mi amor, estás divino! —dijo babeándose ante la vista.

—Sí, sí, aquí tienes tu amor, ¡mugroso tacaño!

Y ahí lo tienen a Levi persiguiendo a Eren por todo el departamento mientras blandía la escoba cual si fuera una espada, el bombero gritaba como alma que lleva el diablo y le alcanzó a dar dos escobazos que le desacomodaron los sucios pensamientos, hasta que al fin pudo encerrarse en el baño, mientras Levi pateaba la puerta y le juraba que le iba a partir la escoba en todo ese agraciado cuerpo que se cargaba.

Eren tuvo que esperar media hora a que la ira de su perfecto novio se calmara y al fin destrabó la puerta para asomar un pedazo de papel higiénico a modo de bandera de paz. Para entonces Levi ya se había bebido dos botellas de champagne y estaba abriendo una de sidra, la escoba bien sujeta por su mano derecha.

—Ya, mi amor, te pido que te calmes —decía Eren desde el pasillo sin animarse del todo a volver al comedor.

—Ven, ven que no te voy a hacer nada —le pedía su novio pero aún mantenía esa mirada de asesino serial que no daba ninguna confianza.

—Oye, así no pensé que íbamos a terminar nuestra bonita noche, osito —decía Eren.

—¿Pues adivina qué? Yo tampoco pensé que este iba a ser mi regalo, ya vez que a veces la realidad supera ampliamente las expectativas, ven aquí, cobarde, yo te voy a dar tu regalito, ven.

—¡Cálmate, Levi Ackerman! Que si no te calmas no te puedo dar el otro regalo que te compré.

Recién entonces el hombre se relajó un poco, pero siguió bien aferrado a la escoba, una vez lo podían engañar, dos ya no.

—¿Dónde está el puto regalo?

—Suelta la escoba o no te digo —hizo caso—. Y también promete que no me vas a volver a pegar.

—Deja de jugar, ¿realmente tienes otro regalo?

—Sí, pero está en la cajuela del auto, quería darte una sorpresa mañana al despertar, pero al parecer no se va a poder.

—Te doy tres minutos para que lo traigas, tres minutos.

Ni Flash hubiera buscado la caja tan rápido como Eren, menos mal y no se le dio por huir, pero es que lo cierto era que realmente quería disfrutar de cómo esa diminuta falda le quedaba a su precioso novio.

—Fe-feliz cumpleaños, amor-amorcito —dijo con las manos temblando mientras le entregaba la segunda caja.

Y entonces sí, esta vez sí era la maravillosa aspiradora robot silenciosa de comando a distancia con el celular a través de una aplicación con posición satelital carga solar y ocho programaciones estratégicas. Levi lloró de la emoción mientras la abrazaba como si le hubieran entregado un hijo.

—Cabrón, ¿por qué no me la diste antes? —gruñó con los ojos aún vidriosos.

—Es que bueno, primero quería verte usando ese atuendo, ¿realmente pensaste que esto era todo lo que iba a darte?

—Lo siento, me siento una basura, me descontrolé —dijo arrepentido y Eren usaría esa carta a su favor.

—Bueno, si realmente quieres redimirte conmigo, podría aceptar que bailaras para mí Jingle Bells, ya sabes, la canción, vestido así como estás.

—Sin filmaciones, ni fotos.

—Acepto.

Cierto es que las cosas no salieron como ninguno de los dos esperaba, pero a la vez tampoco salieron tan mal. Finalmente Levi obtuvo su lujoso electrodoméstico y Eren… bueno, Eren tuvo varios orgasmos y finales felices, al igual que el de esta historia.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
